Blue Flame Pirates
5,256,000,000}} The Blue Flame Pirates are an extremely infamous and powerful pirate crew ruling in the New World, led by their captain, Blue Flame Jason, who is one of the Yonko. The crew currently consists of thirteen members whose combined bounties equal 5,256,000,000. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Blue Flame Pirates has a menacing looking skull engulfed in a blue flame with a pair of crossed sabers behind it. Crew Members Current Members * Argo D. Jason - Captain/Helmsman: A former Marine and a current Yonko who ate the Honō Honō no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to create and control incredibly hot blue flames. He currently has a bounty of 2,300,000,000. * Hank - First Mate: A hammerhead shark fish-man and former member of the Sun Pirates who has the ability to communicate with marine-life and is a master of Fish-Man Karate. He currently has a bounty of 528,000,000. * Sasaki Ume - Swordswoman: A deadly kunoichi whose swordsmanship is so great that she is referred to as the "Flash-Blade" Ninja. She currently has a bounty of 482,000,000. * Mendoza Danny - Cook: A large man who ate the Iwa Iwa no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives his body the properties of rocks, making him a Rock Human (岩人間 Iwa Ningen). He currently has a bounty of 328,000,000. * Cana '- Sniper/Lookout: A former member of the Kuja Pirates from Amazon Lily with uncanny archery skills and Haki prowess. She currently has a bounty of 230,000,000. * 'Samantha - Doctor: A former nurse at a Marine base who joined the Blue Flame Pirates along with her son, Matthew, in order to escape a Buster Call. She currently has a bounty of 10,000,000. * Matthew- Navigator: A 13-year-old boy-genius with prodigious navigational skills and is Samantha’s son. He currently has a bounty of 5,000,000. * Luke - Scholar: A man who ate the rare Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit, the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Raiju, which grants him the ability to transform into a large wolf-like beast coated in purple lightning. He currently has a bounty of 394,000,000. * Bass Barbara - Shipwright: A shipwright from Water 7 with tremendous physical strength, and a temper to match, who built the Blue Pearl. She currently has a bounty 110,000,000. * Westwood Cal - Sniper: A notorious gunslinger and former bounty hunter from Alabasta. He currently has a bounty of 170,000,000. * Jeff - Pet: A massive squid-like Sea King from the Grand Line who travels with the Blue Flame Pirates as both a pet and fellow crew member. He currently has a bounty of 60,000,000. * Jim Silver - Cabin Boy: An infamous bandit who ate the Pocha Pocha no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to create, control, and transform into water at will. He currently has a bounty of 450,000,000. * Patricia Parker - Rigger: A former slave and outcast who ate the Bagu Bagu no Mi, Model: Spider, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows her to transform into a spider hybrid and a full spider at will as well as create impressively strong webbing, making her a Spider Human (クモ人間 Kumo Ningen). She currently has a bounty of 189,000,000. Former Members * Nico Robin - Archaeologist: Robin traveled with the crew for a approximately two years before departing to rejoin the Straw Hat Pirates. Protected Territories The Blue Flame Pirates are known to have a considerable number of territories under their control, ranging from the Grand Line to the New World. Crew Strength As their captain is a member of the Yonko, the Blue Flame Pirates are recognized as one of the strongest pirate crews in the world. Ships The first known ship to be used was a Marine Battleship, which was stolen by Argo D. Jason during his founding of the crew. During the Summit War, the Blue Flame Pirates arrived at Marineford with their current ship, the Blue Pearl. Other Information History Trivia Category:Pirate Crew